Even Electronic Brain Pancake Crystal Elderly
by Uskius
Summary: In the future of the Naruto world, sex and religion and violence are one and the same, and a young Naruto wants to grow up and change that. DEFINITELY not safe for work and probably not safe for your sanity, either. Getcha brain bleach ready...


****Author's Note** **This is what it is. This was done for Penis Lords vs Vagina Mothers; beyond that- no excuses, no explanations. It just had to come out, so if it was out then I might as well put it up online, and if it's online it might as well be fan fiction. And from here on out there will be all different kinds of spelling and grammar and plot issues, because that's the only way this could work. Celebrian, here I come...

**EVEN ELECTRONIC BRAIN PANCAKE CRYSTAL ELDERLY: UPRISING**

Naruto felt the fire in his pants, it feel good and tingly.

But he no want. He was learned now of the Penis Lord's ways, how good an sexy and evil they was. His young mind no keep memory, so he did Flashback Jutsu when Father remind him.

"Naruto I was former Penis Lord you must knoweth of Freud's sacred ways! Drop your pants!"

So Naruto drop pants. Father was of pointing at Naruto's thingy, and yell again. "You be in pooberty, now, ten yeers old! I could regain my status if you was to join army! An elite soldier, a shinobi! Come on, you me yous pride and honor Freud!"

Then Naruto was touched his thingy to honer Freud and he got into a shape, and his faTher nodded. "Son, you may be big someday, if you keep honering Freud and be a shinobi. but Now, you is dirt. Go sweep your room with your thingy."

Naruto did this a lot, but after his Dadder look away he just did it with a brrom. The brrom had was given him by girl across alley, they talked and one time he Naruto was told her about how he swept rrom with his thingy. But Naruto brain was fuzzy, so he did Flashback Jutsu.

_"Hi!" Naruto waved to girl, who he see before but no talk. Dad be on Penis Lord errinds today so he was aloned in house._

_Girl said hi back to him. She was of pretty, with pink hair and green eyes like fresh Spring grass, and huge forehead. "Hi there! I see you long time, but no talk! Mm and Father keep inside alot."_

_"My dad like that too! Adn my names Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_"I'm Sakura Haruno! I wanna be a bull someday!"_

_"Oh wow, already? I wanna be The Guy, all cool and stuff but dAd say too young."_

_"Well you no look young more than me. Why hasn't he sent you train with Pedofile Guild? My Aunt did when she was my age, now she's a big Bull."_

_"I want train with daD but he only make sweep room with thingy."_

_"EEEW! My mOm say stuff that like build carecter, whever that is. don you have a brrom?" Naruto was shooked his head. "Then I give one next time we talk-see."_

Ended of the jutsu, Naruto think of Sakura. She was of the pretty even more he thought, but that confuse him and made feel good and shy. He sweep up like didnt think of her then, and rubbed stuff on his thingy to was fooled his Dadders. He put of the brrom in the closet when he saw the piink hair, ans Skauraa was of waving at him. They open window for the talk-see. "Heeeey, Naruto! I'm of the big day today! I start with trainging for be a Bull, leeve soon but wanted tell."

"Exksited, Sakura!" But Naruto reely no was. He of the miss talk-sees. So Naruto do brave-stupid and climb out window into alley. He never go before, but Sakura come out too. They stand close, feeling happy and scared and too old, but of the smiling.

"I miss talk-see too, Naruto." And then miracle of Freud happen! Sakura hugging Naruto, but no happy anymore just sad and they hug but dont of the happy, because hug could be of last.

"Love, Sakura."

"Love too, Naruto-" Then sirens of the blaring, and Freud shinobi apeer! Spotlight jutsu shine of Naruto and Sakura.

"We have surrounf! You bofe is legal age, no of the love! We know no register with Grand SUpreme Freud Temple, so of the illegal double!"

A ninja of the mustache walk up. "I expected better of the Penis Lord's daughter, Sakura..."

"What? Sakura you of the Penis Lord? Why no tell?"

"Because you of the orphfen, Naruto. Me know Penis Lord, your Dadders now trve Penis Lord, cunt." Naruto sad of the c word, thing only used for grown-up bad men.

"But still love! You don't now Naruto!"

"Same shit, diffo womb. Orphfen all same."

So Naruto of the angry, and said grown up mean word, "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" But the mustache ninja of the hit Naruto, and other Freud ninja used White Rope jutsu to tie up Sakura and Naruto. Thehn big feather flyers came and picked up of the young ninja and flew off.

Mustache ninja say to Naruto, "We drop off of the outcasts. No fence to keep away feral rapists in wild, orphfen."

"I of the survive! I finding the Sakura, and win the city!"

"This game you only lose, maggot dick. Oh look of the below, time to land- oh my hand slipped. Of the tragedy. Weep." But mustache ninja no of the weeping, only signal for dropping Sakura. She cream and flailing arms, and both dissapeer into green stuff on brown sticks.

Sakura waking up in the pink room on soft stuffs. "Our agent find in woods. Hiding self as looking of the outcasts, and dropping from tree."

"Where Naruto? Love, and ninja taking away."

"We no see Naruto. Can't help of him but we treat nice. You young, we teach to be woman." Sakura seed the woman, with hair long in shaped of booby-cover over her front and see-through loin colth. Sakura learned of this person from school.

"You is a Vagina Mother! We in City of Hidden Pearl! I no help of the evil people!"

"We is no more of the evil than you city! But you city worship false sex, we of the Gaga. Mother monster watch over us."

"No Freud is right!" But Vagina Mother stopped of Sakura talking.

"You be as right as I saying to. You now nothing." Vagina Mother lean to Sakura. "We train, but if you be hatin, let you leave. Not easy out side. Warm and soft omf the safe here."

"I'm of the strong, but why you train to help deffend? No good jonb born for?

"Defnece? Pardon of the ebonisc, but whole town is of the giant pussy waiting to be fucked. The Penis Lords have opressed up our traders far oto long. We must being strong."

"...butt Naruto."

"If you train good we will give man. No bring Naruto." Then was Sakura sad of the crys. Of the tragedy, weep.

Naruto woke up naked, and his butt of the hurt. He feel something in it, and he pull out big spliNter! Remembered of the falling. He saw poeple standing arond him and then asked some qurstion. "Art Thou the great child of the prhophecy? Fro it was told by Vince Russo in blue moons past, when time was of the bleeding the course history was being swerve, and a new champion come."

"I'm just kid," Naruto was of saying. "They treat like I am demon, not legend."

"Yous fall out sky. You must be blessing from Freud."

"Just curse..." Bitterlea Naruto was of talk. "Have you sene of pink hair girl?"

"No but you new hero we train and make strong, then find pink girl. Is she prize?" Naruto shook his head of the no. "Oh well; in that case we find vagina greet you warmly. May Freud guide your penis to it's rifeful resting place." Some of teh poeple guided Naruto threw te fresst to the camping fire place, and there were Naruto age poeple and wrinkle age poeple, most of them were naked. "We give Naruto, to be of the saving us!" Alluv the people were like "Hail Freud! Hail Naruto!" Then they all lined up an shufled forwerds, and they knelt down to kiss Naruto's thingy; the first person was an wrinkle age lady who was droppy and jiggly and her hands were smooth and soft an warm wen she held his bits to kiss them and her lips made Naruto tingle and he got a shape and she kissed hit parts agin and then she said "My vagina is yours, lord." And then more grown up ladies came by and said and did the same stuff and NaRuto felt weird but the dudes who found him were right behind him and he cuddent back away; and then a Naruto age girl came up and blushed and like wiped him thingy off then put it in her mouth for a little bit and her lips squeezed his thingy, then she backed away, and the first dude came up after her and kissed Naruto's thingy like Naurto heard poeple use to kiss pinkys, and Naruto was still thinking about the girl before the frist dude who had blue hair and lavender eyes and then another dude came up and then another wrinkle age lady but she only had a few wrinkles on her face edges of her saggy parts and she gave Naruto and look that made his thingy twitch, and she exhaled on him as she knelt down and did the same thing the blue haired girl did but for longer, and she ran her tongue on the bottom of Naruto's thingy as she pulled away, and she moaned.

"Koharu is first, Mikoto." Then moar dudes came by to kiss, sorta quick like the first one, but the girls and ladiees Naruto was sawed always took a bit longer, and all Naruto could think about was the first wrinkle age lady and the blue haired girl and the other qrinkle age lady who mustive bin Mikoto, and for a moment wondered who Koharu was and what she was first for. It felt good but Naruto was still of the weird, his dad had never been relijis like this with going to Temple and stuff, and he was throbbing and thinking about Mikoto again when he saw the people had stopped and were kneeling at him. "We hail you Naruto, and offer Koharu to accept Freud's Spirit from you."

"B'whuh? Uh, okay." The dudes behind him lifted him ups then, and carried him to a tint on the other side of the firepart, and opened the flaps for him and he walked in. On some cushins was the first wrinkle age lady, who was still of the big saggy parts but they looked soft and warm now and Naruto felt he was making a shape again. Koharu moshined him over to the cushins an pillows and pullt him down next to her, an sed

"I now your nervis, so let's just take it slow, Naruto." Thin she moved over him and kisst his neck, and sed "You can touch me an kiss me too..." So Naruto felt good then, touched her big saggy parts, and they were soft wand warm an felt happy an so he toucht them more and Koharu moved closer to him and she was even warmer and softer than her hands or saggy bits when she kissed his lips; and she smelt good so Naruto moved his arms from her saggy parts and put them around her, and her saggy parts felt of the byootiful and soft on him and she kissed him more and more and her bangs fell over his face and she pressed against him more for a little bit, then leaned back. "Ol' Koharu's not too bad, is she?"

"No she's great!" Naruto said, and he meant it. Naruto's thingy almost hurt, in a good way, and she scooted up him some so her saggyness was over his face, and Naruto held it and put his mouth on the circle part and it was the sofest of Koharu and he put his mouth on it more and more, and more, and forgot almost she was there; then she moved up and let him have the other one for a while. Then Naruto still wanted more of Koharu's big saggy parts so he put his face between them and started tasting and kissing and licking at Koharu and he was throbbing a lot and felt really good, and Koharu smiled at him and they laughed, and then Koharu put Naruto between her legs and sat down on him and then it was still good but Naruto didn't know what to do Koharu was sitting up and down on him and he didn't know if she was going to get up or not so he held her down on him but his thingy still wanted to move so he moved at Koharu and she felt firm and juicy on him and somehow she squeezed of his thingy in her and Naruto closed his eyes and groaned and his thingy throbbed some. He still kept moving and stuff felt good still but after a moment Koharu stopped him.

"You've passed the Spirit of Freud on to me, Naruto. This was a great honor, and my vagina is always ready to serve your penis, my lord."

"And my penis shall never forget you," Naruto said, remembering some old frase frum the Temple.

"I would be of the staying, but I think Mikoto is even now of the time waiting outside." Koharu stood an bowed, and Naruto reached up and put his mouth on her big saggy part before she could stand up again. He tasted it and put his mouthe on it more, and Koharu came back down and put him in her arms, and they stayed like that for a while and when Naruto looked up there was a dark circles in places over her big saggy part. Then Koharu smiled and left before Naruto could say or do of anything else.

Just a moment after she left, Mikoto came in. Her saggy bits didnt look saggy anymore, and she had a good shape that Naruto liked and still had some muscles. An like Mikoto saw Naruto looking at her an kinda smiled and walked over to him slow and got on her hands and knees and her chest parts looked perfect to Naruto, and then she took his thingy and looked at him and said, "I think this is of where we left off?"

Sakura knew being of a hidden city was the bestest way to stay alive in the ninja world. The Citied of the Hidden Perl was famous for the having of many hot females wearing almost not colths, and for their sex religion being different from Freuds'. Sakura sorta liked it and like how it wuz about loves an' stuf instead of power, but her yung mind didnt now aboot carnel lust yet; wich was true of the Vagina Mother's sex relijon. But for know it feld good to Sakura how to fell strong and pritty after being taken from Naruto. Rite now she was of the kneeling in frunt of onuv the five Vagina Muthers abowt to be inishated. "We'z give you justiz, overfloweing from the Mother of All Vaginas. CUM, drink from the cup of luv andz thirst no more!" The Vagina Mother in front of Sakura let hur loyn colth fall to to the ground, making down-there bits in frunt of Sakura's nose, all smooth and stuf and so she went right in to start drinking and it was warm and the Vagina Muther had big thighs so Sakura's face was nestleded between them, and things were silky and light and warm and Sakura grabbed the Vagina Mother's but-tocks and pulled herself in to drink depper and lap up of everything, and she reely wanted more and more the justiz and after drinkin really deep and squeezing the Vagina Mother's but-tocks close together and to her face she felt the justiz wash over her face. She looked up and the Vagina Mother was breething heavy and happy, and someone was of being a towel pserson, who cleaned Sakura.

Then the tall Vagina Mother was of undoing her long hair booby-cover, and her chest parts came out all big and bouncy, really big an hevvy an super tasty looking, and she was of saying, "Now drink the milk of love, that you will not be tirsty in yor newborn faith." THen Sakura came up and the Vagina Mother held her and put the circle bit of her huge delicious chest parts into Sakura's mouth and Sakura drank more and more love until she could really feel it, then she got hungry for it even more and touched the Vagina Mother and moved her big and ultra yummy chest part even more into her mouth until not anymore of the really big and ultra-good tasting titty would go in. And Sakura drank and drank and drank, until there wassent more left in that one, and then she right away grabbed for the other one and the Vagina Mother put the other huge and uber-delish chest part heavy with the k=milk of love into Sakura's mouth. The pale skin and veiny parts Sakura could see(sorta) of the chest part made her want to suck on the nipple even more and like before she was of cramming in the Vagina Mother's extra big and ultimate-yummy breast until her mouth was of full, and Sakura held it with both hands and squeezed all the taste and milk of love she could out of it. Even when she was the done and saw the creamy puffy circle in front of her, Sakura was still hungry. "More, I still thirst."

So another Vagina Mother undid her long hair booby-cover, and she had nice silky strate black hair, and her chest parts were heavy looking and a nice medium size with perfectly placed circle bits dat drew Sakura forwards and the Vagina Mother stood sat over her and put one of the circle parts into Sakura's mouth an Sakura was pulled the Vagina Mother onto her and drank up all her milk of love before she was nowing what happened, the Vagina Mother had nice light and creamy skin that made Sakura crazy for the milk of love, and Sakura sucked in the other perfect nipple, frocing in all she could as she began to fell really happy. Then again she was done before she knew what had happened. "More, I still thirst."

A third Vagina Mother undid her long hair booby-cover, and she had red hair, and freckles on her chest parts, which were a size between the first and second Mothers sheed drank the milk of love from. The freckles made Sakura thirsty all over agin and and the chest parts and milk of love from the red-haird Vagina Mother made her supper hot and happy, they were so tasty and then the freckles made Sakura go crazy and she bit the red-haired Mother some as she drank, and her breathing made Sakura gooey and happy and even thirstiur, sucking away at the dreammy nipple until the was empty, and then it start over again with the other. Sakura moaned as she drank, and the time passed in a happy blur until the red-haired Vagina Mother was done, but Sakura still couldn't get enough milk of love. "More, I still thirst."

A fourth Vagina Mother undid the long hair booby-cover, and she had curly blond hair that looked like spirals of honey and sunlight, and her chest parts diddent hang much but they still looked super delish so Sakura let herself be held and drank close to the Vagina Mother's hart, feeling the milk of love flowing down her throat, and in not too long after she started the Vagina Mother looked down on her and the light of the room was come thrugh her hair and lokked all glowy like Sakura was in a dream, and then she put her other titty into Sakura's mowth and Sakuraalmost drifted away to dreamy land while she drank the milk of love. The Vagina Mother had a pritty smile too and she kissed the top of Sakura's hed when she was finished. "More, I still thirst!"

The Vagina Mother Sakura Had Drank The Cup Of Love From Began To Undo Her Long Hair Boob-Cover. They fell out juicy and heavy, all creamy wihte with bootiful circle parts, alittle bigger than the chest parts of the second Vagina Mother Sakura hed drunk the Milk of Love from. This Mother was all way naked, and she slid alongside Sakra and smoothly pulled her head to her nipple. SSakura drank at a good pace again, feeling her mowth full of smooth and bountiful breast and suckling on a incredible nipple, the milk of love flowing down hur thowt. Now Sakua was getting fo teel happy again, and sucked harder than before ever, pulling the Vagina Mother onto her and pressing against her and feeling gooey and happy. Then, a tickle let Sakura know it was time to switch, and Sakura gave a repeat performance, the eagerness for the milk of love still gorwing. "I... Ic ould drink the milk of love forever!"

"Then we'll let you choose one of us to feed since your need is so great," Sed the Mother still cradling Sakura. For Sakura it was between the tall Vagina Mother, who would give her the most milk and was really tasty, or the red-haired Vagina Mother, who still could have a lot of the milk of love and drover wild.

"I'f yew wood, please." She said to the red-haired Mother.

"I sahll feed your hunger for the milk of love at any time. I also sense an over flow of love from ou. May I drink from the Cup of Love with you, to repay yor kindess in choosing me?" Sakura screamed yes, and undid her own see-thru loin colth. The red-haired Mother knelt before Sakura and ever-so-gentlee began to drink from Sakura's cup, until Sakura let all her love go in a rush, and the red-haired Vagina Mother lapped up what she could. The towel was given to her and she cleaned, and then Sakura slowly drank from her Cup of Love, until it overflowed. Then after she cleaned agin the four other Mothers left the chamber, and Sakura climber onto the red-haired Vagina Mother, kissing her and moving against her and feeling all hot and gooey and happyier than even when she drank the milk of love from her...

It was three years later and Naruto was on the balcunny alone, thinking this was perfect time of use flashback jutsu.

_He and Mikoto sexed everynight for the first three months, and for most parts of the day too. Evenchooly he had to get to work being a hero, and Mikto taught him many sex jutsus, so really they ended up sexing non-stop for a year. He was now big hero of the outcasts, good learner and tought fighter._

_But he no want. Afder frist few weaks, Naruto of the reminisced Sakura, and started feeling her wen he thinkd of pink hair girl. She was no like Mikoto but different feeling- one Freud no control. It was of the love. Sumtimes aftur he sexed with Mikoot he was being think how save Sakura if she was still of living. But if was tought to think of Sakura for long though he love- he always like to sex with Mikoto, and there was other girl watching him too. It was blue hair girl, who he was of learned to be called Hinata. Hinata nver of the talk to him much, just blush and say hai before being fainted. But Naruto was knoeing she watch him. She never asked to sex, which made Naruto of some kinda interest in her._

_Then was come the day Mikoto son of the talk to with Naruto. His name was being called Sasuke. He of Naruto got learn to each other after hunting some. They no say friend but people isn't of being stupid, they good rival with a respect. Talk was after this year of sexing with Mikoto, which Sasuke modrately okay with, but anywayz the good friend rivals notice Mikoto getting big. Sasuke find his mother can has baby even of being sorta old, but he no happy. He see as Naruto snatch chance of a Uchiha(that's his last name) resoring the clan, an honor of holding Sasuke wanted. But he no tell Naruto of secret why clan of Uchiha was of being disapeered. He no trust usurper with such nawlij. So he made to angry atNaruto, trying to make other in outcast group to angry at Naruto too. But people of like Naruto, so meetings all secret of. Sasuke know'd peepl who kneweth poeple, and those poeple knew other poeple who ran Village Hidden in the Bush and City of Hidden Pearl, and Sasuke made plots._

_Since Sasuke was of the mad, he and Mikoto no sexed every night, most of just as Freud said. They now each othered gooder, and tried to make sexing special, and this work good of Naruto. So then he go aha and knoes Hinata think like this, and then of thinking Sakura was he like this, and wonder if she want to make it special someday if they meet again. He payed omaj to Freud every night of the hoping he would find Sakura, but no answer so Freud screwed of the Naruto like that._

_So Naruto was of talk being with poeple who knew other poeple who knew Sasuke andknew poeple who was of doing businiess in Village Idden in the Bush and City of Hidden Pearl. An then hefindsz owt there wasz a grewp in both places. the Pedofile Guild. Naruto was of no forgit his promise to win Village Hiddin in Bush and finding of Sakura, and he wanned helps. So made use of the Transform Justu and persun from the Village an they snuct in to meet._

The jutsu of flashback lost power, so Naruto use another one to continue of being it: _"This is of the Grand Sumpreme Freud Temple! HoUr fewllaship hall is backs arownd this ways. The High Priests himself of want to meet"_

_"What you say, Freud preist guy member of Gild?" The person was of the nodding and was quiet-like and squeezed Naruto's bum as they kepped walking tow fellasihp hall. Then they was of in the hall and there was peirst guy who was of being in Pedofile Gild too, and he wore the crawchless pants of teh Feurd Temple preests adn a cape. _

_"Hail, High Priest Orochimaru! I of giving you to meet this boy Naruto, who want of speke with you."_

_"Hail to you penis, Naruto!"_

_"An hail to you penis, Father Orochimaru." Naruto was of kneel and kiss Orochimaru's penis, then look up. "May I of being talked to you in private?" So Orochimaru lict his lips and said yes and the persun who brawt Naruto in left then Naruto was alone of Orochimaru. _

_"Why have you cum to me in this houreth, yung Naruto?"_

_"I kinda wanna win the city, and theres this girl I look for, with pink hair her name Sakura."_

_"So you seeketh to be Penis Lord? Whatetheveretheth for?"_

_"I want to make it so people can love again, and not be of outcasts. And, I alos being of hear you is of Pedofile Guild too, and Gild is also in Citty of Hidden Pearl."_

_"Yes, OUr fingers reach far. I is of thinking you want us help being to looketh for Sakura girl? We do that. And so of help with win city too?"_

_"Yes, I have peoples in wild place I has of following me, I need more to win city."_

_"We can only send you our oldist inishites at first, we msut of needs train our yunggers. Vigurusly." Then Orochimaru lookt hungry and sed, "Have you wanting of join us? We cud teech many things."_

_"I of not the joining, sorry."_

_"Ah, of the tragedy. Weep. Is that being all?" Narusto was like yes, then Orochimaru sed the let us honor Freud together!" So Naruto was of saying okay, and Orochimaru got a shape, and Naruto's thingy did too and so they were touching each others thingyies and sed "All hail Freud!" So then after givin boner to Freud Naruto put on his pants agin nad left._

Then narut was using of the being a Flashback Justu again, of thought s he same.

_A cupple times he tried to attack of the Village Hiddin in Bush but this no work cuz there were strpng ninjas, and this made Sasuke's poeples not to like Naruto more but they new he was still leeder so they still follow. So now Naruto was of planned iwth Mikoto to win City of Hidden Pearl. They now Citty no have meny ninja so they felt good. They sexed to honer Freud after and they did it a long for until it was of being time to leave with the plan. So Mikoto stayed with Naruto's thingy and they put on the harniss so she could ride around with it, so he walkt arownd to good the palns and then led his owtkast oeple to the City of HIdden Pearl with her on him, hoping Freud wood be pleased cause he was sexing with Miktot a bunch. A randum dude careed Narutos kiddy, this blond girl she was chubby and lookt like Mikoto. So mIkoto sexed really hard on Naruto and he had to stop to sex with her and they sexed super hard an evryone had to wach an Mikoto yeelt a lot and she got long grass stains on back, so the owtkast people followed Naruto as he psuhed Mikoto forwerd, and a few mile later they came to citty: it was in canyun, with fang looking rocks curl up over edge, and there was a buttin-looking bilding at one end._

_So Naruto stood up and Mikoto was breathing really loud and still sexing on Naruto's thingy, So Naruto too harness off and sexed with Mikoto and his thingy throbbed in her agina, and then he stand up without Mikoto and she look sad of being taht. "Now is time come, we will conker city for Freud and gain powar!" So men stop to honer Freud for a bit, then run into canyin. Then men fought the wimmun with their thingyies using sex jutsu but it was tough and the womin almost of being stopt them for a bit, but Naruto and some other radnim peeple went towards buttin-looking bilding cuz Naruto tohugt it was looking of being important. He used of the Super Hard sex Justu and impailed a womin fighter in stomik before the jutsu wore off, and he helpt his gise genrally to stay unhurt._

_So Naruto came, to the edge of the bilding in a buttin/glowbe shayp, and then of the door was being openned, and four Vagina Mothers came! out! It was of the tall one, the blond one, and thwo of the other three, with the dark hare. Naruto sawed they was of the sexy, but then they strated fighting and they were reely strpng but they diddent Naruto was being of the leader and powerful so they let him get away and he snuct in to buttin-dome building. _

_So Naruto wandered arownt the bilding, looking for pple they diddnt think he was bad Freud guy just of he was mail from breeding group so they were all nice to him, then he found this one door an he thawt it was of being important stuff in the behind it. But a womin stopt him and sed peeple wure in thair, and she was saying of "I give you my love until they is come out." But Naruto wanted to go in, but the womin bloct him and made Naruto to sex with her, which Naruto only do because he was nice. But little did Naruto know that inside the of door, was Sakura and the red-haired Vagina Mother! Sakura was of lerning much of the Gaga's things, like Naruto lerned of Freud stuff, from the red-haired Vagina Mother. She would drink Milk of Love from her every day, and lern many sex jutsu. She used them all on the red-haired Vagina Mother, who also used them all on Sakura. They were hardly apart but for when there were of the Vagina Mother secret moon meetings. But eefen then sometimes Sakura was of being let in, cause the Vagina Mothers though she could bee one ove them sumday. But rite now Sakura was of kissing her reel slow, and touching over the red-haired Vagina Mother's chest parts. Btu then door was of knocked down! Sakura got off, the Vagina Mother and looked up._

_So Naruto walked in, and saw Sakura and the red-haired Vagina Mother. Sakura looked a little taller and rounder, but still like herself. Then he was of saw the red-haired Vagina Mother, and she looked of being a liddle yunger than the other Vagina Mothers he seenaw, and of the sexy maybe even more than them and Mikoto. He sed "I have cum for Sakura, and to win this Village!" but the red-haired Vagina Mother was talked to Naruto then and sed,_

_"So Naruto, you is of love Sakura? But I now give you city even though I last Vagina Mother! Defeateth me first!" So the red-haired Vagina Mother got up and was of being started to a fight with Naruto, and they was fight moved out into hall again. Naruto being of slammed up aginast wall and red-haired Vagina Mother grind against him as she try to choke, but Naruto no take that and he wrap legs arown her and squeeze and try to choke her too but then she was slammed hem agianst wall agin and grind harder, then was squeeze Naruto harder around her waist, then they both slump down and breathe hevy but still wrestle, and red-haired Vagina Mother was on top of Naruto, going up and down to pownd him into ground to weekan his back. He was of let go after a bit with his legs, and then the red-haired Vagina Mother put her legs aroun Naruto to squeez air from him and her bits were on top of Naruto's shape, and she squuezt really hard an try to punch him too but Naruto block, and went up really hard at her to lift off ground and come down on her legs and red-haired Vagina Mother screemed and Naruto did this more so she let go and they both got up qwik and tried to grab at each other and Naruto's hand misst hers and for a secind it was of feeling her chest part but th red-haired Vagina Mother grab of his hand. They trie to move hands for push but arms notwork enuff to they lean against each other to push and they were both being of breethe hard and the red-haired Vagina Mothers chest parts felt reely hot and swetty and then Naruto was of lose pushing! The red-haired Vagina Mother brawt Naruto's arms around to back so she was of holding him reaaly tight and she grunted and leened back and was being throw Naruto over her at wall wich he nad feel down._

_So Naruto got up, and the red-haired Vagina Mother jumped at hif for a kick of the droppings, but Naruto block and her legs slip and his shape was inside her! She still keep fight, and try to hedbut Naruto be he move hed and her lips crash on his, and then she tired was eat his face and Naruto try to eat hers too, and there lips got messy and her hare was all swetty an in Naruto's eyes. He try of being to use take down and so they falled an the red-haired Vagina Mother try headbut agin but nAruto move agined and she was of growling, eating at his neck now and her lips were reaaly warm and soft and Naruto twitcht of his thingy inside her, but he still wanted to off throw her foo the biting so he roll around but she stay on with wrap legs around him, and suddinly Naruto was of being on over her, so the tried of lift up and pound the red-haired Vagina Mother liek she did him and she yellt and not bote now, and moan a bunch._

_So Naruto was of the forget to pound her to be mean someware on way, she feel him so good and she start to kiss his neck and being the clawing at back and Naruto gorn too, her swet smell of the sexy and her freckle on neck wure too, so Naruto slow down to smell her better and he kisst at her neck and lickedt it veery soft and he pounded the red-haired Vagina Mother of the softer. She moan eeven moar and her head fall back, and Naruto was of lookt at her chest parts up close, and the freckles made him kiss and lick at them some. She wsa of skweezing his thingy reely tight with her bits and Naruto cood bearly move so he press her hard and lean his face on her chest parts, and she squeeze him harder and he not move at all and she yell and her bits queeze him mega-hard in pulse and his thingy started to throb in her and he yell too and it seemed like it took forever but was reaaly only a couple minnets and then the squeezies stopt, and they were all breething hevvy and moaning and then Naruto kiss her diep and soft and she wrap arms arownd neck and stroke and float off into the dreamy._

_So then Naruto was cairred the red-haired Vagina Mother outside with her still on his thingy, as sign of vitory; and thair was much rejoising. He no take thingy out of her for whole week, they sexed a lot an took brayks only to eat an go to baffrrom an they were still of being Naruto's shape in her, they sexed underwater after that times. As blessing of Freud Naruto was sexed and gave Freud Spirit too all of the wimminz of the outcast bunh. An the peopul began of calling him Naruto of the Eternal Boner, and poeple of Hidden in the Bush village call of him being a hero for beating Vagina Mothers, and make a holiday week for him. Then after he tell the red-haired Vagina Mother of why he won City of HIdden Pearl she reely like him, and as sign of turst from Gaga followers and Vagina Mothers she sexed him for one hundred and eight days, his thingyies shape inside her hole time and peeple came from all over to wach an cuz sometimes they sexed out in open after sexing underwater to clean, sometimes they feel alseep but kept sexing when they was wake up. After that he got Koharu and Mikoto and Sakura and sexed with them for seven days and three nights._

So Naruto was ended of the falshback Justu. He think of his life, aof being the leader with the outcasters and Gaga people. He was busy sumtimes with the leeder stuf but he like it. The red-haired Vagina Mother and Sakura and Koharu and Mikoto took turns being on his shape for a week, but reely Koharu cood only do a few days cuz she was old, but instead she went between the otherz. He liked Sakura and the red-haired Vagina Mother best, but sometimes he got a big shape on his days off thinking about Koharu's vagina, one that ddent go until he sexed her. Koharu always was the loudest, and Naruto was of loving that. He got so wild he wasa almots of the not believe with Koharu, and their sexings almost became of the legends. Her skin was all the wrinkly but her vagina was still plump and kuicy, and she would sex him to her mouth sometimes before her vagina, so he go in easy and then she would sex him uber-hard until she pass otu. Thies thinkings gave Naruto the big shape of his thingy again, so he honer Freud and think of Koharu, but his shape hurt too good so he went to find Koharu. She was alreedy wayting in his room, like she knew he was of wanting her. She was naked and she looked jiggly and saggy and sexy and she put Naruto's thingy in her mouth to sex it, and she put it in all way and start humming in thorat, and squeezing with her lips. But she stop of soon, and look into Naruto eyes as she get up and put his thingy in her vagina. She put Naruto on ground and start pounding him, and she yelled and was of the pounding him so hard floor break and they fall into basement. But Koharu no stop, she sexed him even harder and they was making a crated in concreet of basement floor, and Naruto yeelt and his thingy throbbed and shot so that Koharu wood be off flying oway is she not wrapped was her legs arownd Naruto.

Sakura was of not lking to share Naruto. He'd told her of ow he wanted people to be able to love and be nice with no Freud jail and stuf, and she liked of him that and she knew the House of Gaga poeple lik too, so she think maybe evrything could be good but then she has to be of the sharing with Koharu and Mikoto and the red-haired Vagina Mother, who she loved too. And that's being of when she reaaly want Naruto all for herself, because he took her away from her too. But today was of the hapyp- since one of the Vagina Mothers had died when Naruto took City of Hidden Perl, they needed another one. Since she had been training so hard before that of course they had too chewse her.

So Sakura was kneeling before the Vagina Mothers on the steps of the buttin/ blobe building. "Sakura, we is of knowing your love is great," Sed the tall Vagina Mother'. "But now you is of about to be mother of great nation and yore fayth will bring new life to wurld. But still is pain of being in the world, so your motherhood must be born of blood. Bringeth the chlaliss." S Servint gurl came wif a wide marble ston cup with gold rim, and in the cups was the menstrual blood of the Vagina Mothers; Sakura took a gulp for each of them the the servint gurl took the heavy cup and poured it all over Sakura's nekkidness, and Sakura was holding arms open wivver face up into it. "Now yous is Vagina Mother, and must to share your love with wurld."

So Naruto came forwerds, an Sakura turnt around and he keeling before her, and then he hold her bum and drink frum Skura's Cup of Love, an it ovverflowed. Then the red-haired Vagina Mother was of the smile, and she say "People, look upon your new Mother!" Then they wall was clapped, and tey shouted for the happy. So after, Sakura was cleaned off of being in blood and her nd Goku and Koharu and Mikoto were hanging out in a lounge room with Naruto, laffing an stuff, and talkign of plans for silliness to win Village Hidden in Bush, when fat guy with no penis ran in and said in his doctor voice

"So Naruto, you is already of being a father! But now, you be father agian! And Agina! We of discover now that the red-haired Vagina Mother whose name fly from me is being of pregnant with twins!" The room was being of feeling was shoct, nad then start happy babling all at same time, but Sakura was of the kwiet.

So Naruto was of the celebrating with Sakura, but he was distract because of his future twins, and plans for battle with Villiage Hidden in the Bush. The time was coming, the walrus said, to answer many things: of familyies and love and whether Naruto was win City. So Naruto went up with a big army, with ninja and the Vagina Mothers came. too. They was outside the Village Hidden in the Bush and then trumpet sound and they stopt crab walking and Village ninja came and the clouds were of being rained upon, and it was dark and stromy. There wre litening bolt that came down like Freud's fiery jizz. The ninja fought with shuriken and koonai really cool and acrobatic stuff, and then the Vagina Mothers busted out their deadly sex jutsu, and the village ninjas were horny with fear but some of them fought back using own sex justu. They was good of fighting back but still the Vagina Mothers and Naruto's big army ws win. Sakura was ofr right besighed Naruto, fighting big an strong with her own sex jutsu. Many ninja fell to them. Then Naruto was of thought they win the vallige walls but then there was hugh lightning bolt and light come down through clouds, and it was a dude, and it was the Mustache Ninja! Harry no forget of him. His penis was of being glowing bright and peeple lookt up, and then Naruto dsed to them I must do this my sefl." and mustache ninja's mustache glowed with a terrible fire, and peeople were afraid

So Naruto sed, "I cum to win city."

"I wood no wipe ass with you, no be fit to be Penis Lord Naruto." SO then big battle was of being the start, Mustache Ninja leap forwerd and clasht with Naruto, using their kunai to fight with fast attackings. They threw shuriken that flewd around in spiral loopyie things before going in like knives to vaginas. Some of them being of was the exploded, into coud of heat-seaking std's, but Naruto and Mustache Ninja was to fast to be hit with them, and keept threwing shrkens and fight fast with kunai. But then Naruto being to disarm Mustache Ninja! The ground shkea at this. "So you now of fiteing with weapon. Let's see if you penis is worthy of Freud, Vagina Motherfucker!" Then Mustache Ninja Penis glow red and getting of the really big shape, length of arm! This was big sex jutsu. But Naruto now almost same one, so he used of it and his thingy got a really big shape, and glowed an ozony blue. Their thingys hummed with power, and then they clasht again, theair thingyies making zap and crackle the noise being of when they met. So they spin around and thurst and slash at eech other with thingieys, and flipping too. So they back away for a bit cause they see each other was being of good, and was no getting place with duel yet. Then Mustache Ninja grab his deely and skweeze and growl , and fire start to grow from his thingy! Mustache Ninja had fire chakra, but Naruto was of being trained for a element chakra too, and he use his Win chakra in stuff swirlt aronwt him in breeze and his thingy got of the blue shinyier, and then Mustache Ninja grunt and shot fireball from his thingy! But Naruto dodge fireball and run in, and Mustache Ninja shot fireball again but Naruto deflected it with his thingy, but Mustache Ninja had dubble-tapt and Naruto got hit of his leg!

So Naruto fell down and yell, and Mustache Ninja walk over with ominus music playing on Village PA speeker. "I'm about to skull-fuck your future." So Mustache Ninja chop down to Naruto neck with his penis, but Naruto flex his thingy and chop off Mustache Ninja foot! The hevvens shouted with rage of Freud, and Mustache Ninja say, "Dang." But he still duel with thingy and Naruto feel really good to make Naruto of say,

"Why is you being of hate, Mustache ninja? What is I do to you."

"Naruto, I am your father!"

"But you say I orphfen?"

"Man woh kill mother to birth cna be no son of mine. Your face is feces to my memory of her."

"I no kill her on pupose!"

"No matter. She die, now you die too!" So they was duelled again, but Naruto yell a lot so he have power and he winto beat off Mustache Ninja other leg! The rain became fire for a moment for this. but soon after Mustache Ninja stumble and Naruto was of thrust into his belly with his thingy! Then there was rumble thunder an ominus soundings in the sky. And Naruto thurst again, and again, adn again, and there was big messy hole in Mustache Ninja's stommick now., and Mustache Ninja beg to stop but Naruto did more a few times.

So Naruto channle all his wind chakra to his thingy shape, and slice of Mustache Ninja's face above his eyebrows, and stuff was messy. But then the rainy got all quiet. "You fight like of man but die like bitch," Naruto sed an Naruto cood hear Sakura again. She was of looking at him, and seed how he was strpng and she feel love of him, but want no share more than ever.

To him she of being was talked, "Naruto, you have to choose! I still be of loveing you, but I know you like red-haired Vagina Mother! But you no have both of us anymore! I want you for self, and not to be of sharing with her!"

So Naruto think of this, an he love Sakura too.

But he now want. "Sakura, I is of loving you too still, But I only want to give my penis to the red-haired Vagina Mother!" Then Sakura was waily, and then put Mustache Ninja's thingy, inside her bits, nda it was still flamey ann but not beinf of big as before, and she sexed him until she bits cood not feel.

"Sakura, why is you of sexing him?" Naruto being for the ask.

"Because you is dead to me, Naruto!"

"No! Sakura, let's sex one last time then, I reely love you!" And She was sed okay, an got up from Mustache Ninja for Naruto, who kneel in front of her. Sakura let him sex her with his lips, then use a big sex jutsu to make her bits and vagina big enoughff to fit Naruto head inside, and she put it over hem head, then releese the sex jutstu and squeeze with full power, making Naruto head a pulp. It slowly leeked out of her vagina, and then Sakura fell down and sob.

So Sakura was of the crying, because Naruto could not be hers and she would never have him all for herself.

**THE END**

****Author's Note****

Everyone say it with me: "This has no pardon!" Now a few rules:

1: Officially, this fanfic does not exist.

2: No one shares more than one scene to lure someone into reading it.

3: Especially not one of Sakura's.

4: At no time is this to be linked to someone.

5: None of these rules are contradictory because again, officially it does not exist.

That is all.


End file.
